Journey of Generations
by OnceInABlueMoon3452
Summary: It's been storming in Camp Half Blood for days with out any sign of stopping. The wars over and the camp is starting to be rebuilt. When 6 people fall from the sky thing start to heat up. (Currently on hold due to writers block.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to my first ever Percy Jackson fanfic. Hope you enjoy! I do not own Percy Jackson :(**

 **Chapter 1**

 _I'm miserable, cold, and wet._ These were some of Nico's last thoughts before spotting a group of 5 or 6 people falling from the sky. Before being able to get any of his thoughts into words, the boy standing next to him - Will, son of Apollo - was already of running toward where the figures had landed in the pouring rain. When the two reached the clearing where the people had unluckily wound up, a small group of demigods had gathered, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Grover, and Juniper were six of the small group that was steadily growing into a collection of people from all different cabins.

On the ground, the people laid unmoving for a time. No one approached them, all a bit weary and unsure if this was some sort of trick. The war with Gaea had ended, but repairs were slow and nothing came easily - the casualties had been too great of a price for what they had won. That is why no one made a move to help the strangers.

It wasn't long before the first one started to shiver as the rain pouring from the sky hit the unshielded face. Slowly sitting up, the outline of a boy was defined. He didn't seem to notice anyone of the onlookers as he checked for broken bones. Finding that there was only minor damage, he looked around at the bodies lying around him and moved toward the nearest one. From body to body, he went around the circle, shaking them and whispering things.

Slowly but surely, the figures seemed to become reanimated and slowly sat up as if in a dream. Will noticed that one, a girl, farthest from him and to the left, stalled, but made no sound.

Something was broken.

Not minutes after everyone had stood up in the small group, they stared at the crowd around them, shrinking in on each other, nervous by all the stares they were getting. Then ,without warning, hoofbeats sounded, and the people parted slightly, making way for Chiron, one of the many camp over seers. In the gentle glow of a flashlight that Chiron had brought with him, it was easier to see the potential threat of what the many people could be facing.

Everything was silent, except the distant thundering of the blacked sky and an occasional flash of lightning.

The first person was a boy, black hair and had almost the same shade eyes as Percy. The girl standing beside him was tall with blond hair and steel gray eyes assessing everything that moved. They looked like smaller versions of Percy and Annabeth.

Third one down was had a bronze complexion and curly black hair, chopped off into a slightly longer than normal pixie cut. Her eyes were the thing that caught almost everyone's attention, though: deep sapphire purple that looked like crowned jewels every time the sky flashed, making them sparkle.

The fourth had Mediterranean teal eyes, metallic copper hair, latte skin, and a small scar above his left eye. In the penultimate spot, a petite girl was presented with wild golden brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The very last one was by far smaller than the rest, standing at only 5" 1'. With dirty blond hair in a shaggy cut and piercing charcoal eyes, she could have passed for a boy. She was toffee colored, and had freckles dotting over her nose and under her eyes, which ended when they had curled almost halfway up her eyes like an elaborate makeup job.

She was the one that had something broken.

No one said anything for the longest time, everyone just silence looking at something over head. The newcomers soon looked up too, not seeming at all surprised when they spotted the godly signs hovering just above their heads.

The first two symbols where a cross between Athena and Poseidon - those where above the mini doubles of Percy and Annabeth.

Then as those started to fade, a cross between Aphrodite and Jupiter appeared over the the third boys head, so on and so forth with Mars and Pluto over black curls. The next sign was quite shocking. Over wavy/borderline unruly golden brown hair, half the sign was dedicated to Hephaestus, the other half was shown supporting a beautiful island - which most of the older demigods recognized as Calypso's island. That wondrous creation, too, soon faded away.

Everyone waited for another sign to appear. No one but Nico realized that the mysterious girl had disappeared. After waiting for several more minutes of nothing:

"Alright, everyone back to your cabins," Chiron called. "Will, grab a few from your cabin and take them to the infirmary. We've had a long day, we'll get some answers tomorrow."

All of them dispersed, except for a few Apollo campers - who had been been given the task of seeing that the guests were seen to in the medical bay left. Will stepped forward on taking the little blond haired girl.

"She's not here anymore." Will turned to Nico, who he had temporarily forgotten was there.

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Will's voice had taken on a hard, all business tone.

"Shadow travel."

"Can you find her?" Nico nodded and disappeared into thin air before Will was able to ask to come along.

0o0o0o0o0o

Nico had no clue why he agreed to find this mysterious person - it wasn't his problem if someone didn't want help, yet, he had promised Will he would find her. Stepping out of the nearest shadow, he found himself in a section of Camp Half Blood he had never seen before. The dark brown, almost black trunks of the trees gave Nico a feeling that they were brooding over something. The branches and leaves created a canopy so thick that the ground underneath was completely dry.

The absence of light didn't affect Nico has he searched the area once, twice, three times. On the forth, he spotted her blending into one of the darkest shadows in the clearing.

"Don't disappear," he called, not wanting an extended chase. Will was still keeping an eye on him even after three months out of the infirmary, and Nico _still_ wasn't able to travel as much as he used to.

She didn't disappear, but she didn't speak to him either; just stood there, staring. Nico wasn't sure what to do next. He was awkward around most people, and he usually never had anything to add to the conversations. So they just stood there for a time - not speaking.

 **That's all for now. Will post again soon. Please rate and review.**

 **-OnceInABlueMoon3452**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Will waited in front of the infirmary, pacing back and forth, worried about Nico and the girl. Nico - he hadn't shadow traveled without supervision, since being the idiot he was and almost faded - _almost died._

And the blond haired girl - he didn't know her, but felt compelled to help... even if she _didn't_ want it. The two suddenly appeared, standing just outside the circle of light radiating from the door. Will ignored the rain and rushed out into the downpour towards the figures. Upon reaching them, he propelled them into the warm building, making sure not to jostle the girl around too much - Nico, on the other hand, was not liking being bumped along, cursing in Italian about being dragged into the infirmary again. The small group rushed pass a secretary - a poor Apollo camper who was forced to take a night shift ever since Nico had been admitted in by Will after the war with Gaea.

When Will finally stopped dragging the small girl, they were in one of the many rooms. It was sparsely furnished with a bed, desk, and nightstand - nothing electrical existed within the perimeters of the camp except for what the Hephaestus cabin was currently working on.

"Sit." Will was all business and wasn't going to take any excuses from the kid from the kid now sitting in front of him. Nico had found himself a corner of the room and was now leaning against the wall, wishing he could be anywhere but. Three weeks he had been stuck in the room across the hall, and that was way over what Will had said he had to stay in the first place (Three days).

When he looked up again, Will was looking over the girl and had apparently gotten her name, which happens to be Letto. Standing at five feet one inch - Letto had added the inch because as they both found out she was sensitive about her height.

After looking her over, Will found the only thing broken to her wrist. Throughout the whole encounter, Letto had only spoken a few words, making both of the demigods doubt that she had spoken to them at all in the first place.

Disappearing from the room, Will came back seconds later with a glass of amber liquid and set it one the night stand. Telling her there were clothes in the desk drawer and that the drink would make her feel better, Will motioned to Nico and they both left the room, hitting their own respective beds ten minutes to midnight.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short - at least you got something though. Thank you to all who have started following me and to Kaylee ( friend ) for correcting the mistakes. Winter Break is approaching and I hoping to update more frequently.**

 **Sorry for the lack of dialogue in this chapter. I feel like this was a transitioning chapter and was necessary in the continuation of the story line.**

 **As always, please R &R. **

**-OnceInABlueMoon3452**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Percy woke up in his cabin alone every morning. Even though he had tons of friends, he wished he didn't have a cabin all to himself. I mean, sure, he was lucky to have such a big space, but he envied the Apollo, and Athena campers - heck, he even missed the Hermes campers he had stayed with his first few days at camp. Stretching, he threw on some clothes but stopped mid way when he realized the events that had come crashing down _literally_ yesterday. He also noticed the absence of the rain pounding on the roof. ' _Weird,'_ Percy thought, strutting outside, now fully clothed.

That's when his second realization of the day hit him : If the two people from last night were real and not just a figment of his imagination, he would now have company in his cabin. Percy rushed off to breakfast, hoping to find Annabeth and get some answers - after all, she was his Wise Girl and always knew everything.

"Percy," called out Grover, "if you're looking for the others, they were headed to the infirmary. If you hurry, you can catch them before they go and meet all the visitors." Percy started running while Grover called something about Hazel and Frank showing up earlier that morning.

"Hey, Percy," greeted Annabeth, noticing her boyfriend coming around the corner as the small group was led into the small clinic by an overeager Will.

o0o0o0o0o

"Good morning, Daisy," Will called, waving to the camper at the reception desk. She grunted a hello and rubbed her eyes. Will lead the others down the hall toward where the new demigods had stayed the night.

"Alright everyone," Will announced as the the group of seven people, not including himself, entered. "The mini Percy and Annabeth are in the far room - from what was gathered last night, their names are James and Alli. The room next to theirs has a girl named Hope. Frank, Hazel, you might want to go see her." Will paused, listening for a moment. "Piper, Jason the boy with both your parents godly symbols is down on the far right - his name is Callum. Nico and me will go check on Letto."

"Who's Letto?" Percy wondered out loud as Annabeth dragged him down the hall to meet their supposed doubles.

 **James and Alli's Room**

Annabeth walked beside Percy, toward the room at the end of the hall. "Why do you think they look like us," Percy voiced.

"I don't know Seaweed Brain. . . I don't know." That was a sight lie though. Annabeth had a theory about who they were, but the possibility of time travel and kids was hard concept to wrap her head around - even for a daughter of Athena.

She knocked on the door before opening it and walking in. Any conversation that had been going was stopped as the pair entered the room. Annabeth was shocked seeing James for the first time - it was like seeing Percy at age 14 again. The other person in the room, however was not Alli. It was the girl with golden brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Hello," the girl said, "my name's Katie. If you're looking for Alli, she's with Letto."

 **Hope's Room**

Frank and Hazel knocked softly on the door and waited for the girl inside to let them in. The soft patter of footsteps was heard as the door was slowly creaked open. Standing in in the doorway was Hope - with curly black hair and the shape of her face, she looked quite like Hazel.

Without so much as a warning, Hope suddenly sneezed, and where she had stood moments before was a pint-sized black terrier. Frank and Hazel looked at each other, wondering what in the world they had got themselves into.

"Well, that was unexpected," muttered Frank, wishing, once again, his life didn't have to be so complicated.

 **Callum's Room**

Jason and Piper stared at the kid in the room before the kid asked them politely if they would mind stopping. Piper was at a loss for words, with the way Callum looked he could have been related to her.

Jason, however, was not at loss for word and went straight into questioning. "What can you do?" was the first question that popped out.

Callum shook his head. "Charmspeak and I can fly. Any other stupid questions?"

Piper shook her head and sighed to herself. With sarcasm like that, this was going to be a long day.

 **Letto's Room**

Will walked up to the room with Nico trailing behind. Three sharp raps were let loose on the door. Seconds passed and Will wondered what was going on in there. Shoving the door open, he peered in, Nico looking over his shoulder into the empty room. . . _empty?_

Scanning, Will found the glass of ambrosia still on the nightstand, untouched except for a few sips - just barely enough to fix a broken wrist, but not enough to take away the pain.

 _Where's Letto. . .?_

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter. Longer that the last one, at least. Please R &R. Thanks for reading.**

 **-OnceInABlueMoon3452**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas everyone, I hope this chapter finds you well. Have a good rest of the day and thank you to**

 **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels** **and** **daringwolf2000** **for commenting. To everyone who is now following this story.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Oh crap, crap, crap, where did she go?" Will had rounded up the others along with the new demigods and was now pacing the floor in the waiting room, panicking. Nico thought it was funny seeing his friend panicked about a missing person - who was most likely wondering around camp - when he'd seen things a lot worse.

However, that amusement soon ended when Conner burst through the door with an electrifying smile on his face.

"Hey Annabeth, did you know your mini double can surf?" he paused for a moment to catch his breath, "this other kid is out there with her and they're taming some pretty big waves." With his proclamation finished, Conner rushed back out the door and down to the water's edge, disappearing into the gathering crowd - most likely looking for Travis.

Will bolted down to the water, followed by the the rest of the seven and their charges as he decided to call them. Reaching the water was easy.

"Percy, who's controlling the waves?" Annabeth asked, not bothering to look at the people and more interested in how the others were reacting to the spectacle.

James had his head in his hands looking embarrassed but doing a good job of hiding it through his hands. Hope was watching in amusement, Katie was looking on with envy, and Callum was staring at the pair with disapproval and something else when looking at the smaller girl.

"The girl . . . Alli, I think her name was," Percy finally said, "she's got a good grip on them, too - I can take them if you want, but I would rather see how this plays out."

Annabeth bit the inside of her cheek and thought for a moment. "Let's see what happens."

o0o0o0o0o

Will watched the duo out on the water, waiting. He had a bad feeling that had come on a little while ago, and he couldn't shake it - along with the thought that it had something to do with Letto and the newcomers. . .

 **Well, Merry Christmas. Hope you liked it his chapter. As always please R &R. Will try to post again on New Years but I won't make any promises!**

 **-OnceInABlueMoon3452**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy new year's! *Grins Crazly* It's Midnight and I posted! Mission Accomplished.**

 **Now to answer some reviews.**

 **daringwolf2000: Thanks so much for reviewing, I'm so glad that you like my story so far! I hope that I can keep up with your future expectations!**

 **Chapter 5**

Letto needed to de-stress and what better way to do it than to go surfing? Slight problem was that she had a broken wrist and no waves. The surfboard wasn't a problem. However, the broken wrist was. She was against drinking ambrosia. Her policy was : if you can't heal it yourself, then you shouldn't be among the living (her friends didn't agree with her and she sometimes had to drink it to get them off of her tail).

' _No pun intended,'_ Letto chuckled to empty air. It was hard being a half daughter of Hades - she didn't smell of death like Nico, but she wasn't untainted either. Her aura was one of pure death if she got mad or frustrated; no one she had ever met had been able to stand against her when she let loose - that was one reason she wanted to go surfing. So she grabbed the glass and took a few sips, already feeling it course through her body, locate her broken wrist, and mend it almost all the way. By the time it was finished, all that was left was a dull ache in her wrist.

Letto brought her wrists to her face and stared at the tattoo-like marks she had been born with : a scythe on her left and a bow and arrow on the right - a curse reminding her she wasn't normal, even for demigod standards.

Pulling down the sleeves of the black shirt she was wearing, she slipped out of the room and down the hall toward where she assumed James and Alli where bunking in the same room. She reached it and heard muted whispers. Glad they were awake, she knocked once and slipped in.

o0o0o0o0o

When Letto slid through the doorway, Alli looked up, already knowing what she was there for: surfing. Letto also look mad at the world and ready to kill any monster or god/goddess that got in her way, meaning she had already taken some ambrosia that would have otherwise been forced down her throat. Alli turned to James and nodded. Standing from his place on the floor, James went to the window and forced it open, motioning to the two girls. Letto was out first, then Alli.

The girls turned and disappeared into the early morning, the sun's rays teasing across the horizon.

Alli and Letto had been out for about 20 minutes when the camp rewound its gears and prepared for a new day. Alli had to admit, spending time with Letto was awesome; when she wasn't in a big crowd trying to go unnoticed, she came up with some wickedly brilliant schemes - some of them close to the rivaling of the Stoll brothers . . . not that the two would admit to almost defeat.

Making waves was something Alli was good at. Despite how much she looked like her mother, it was James who had gotten the smarts (not to mention the ability to cause earthquakes). She had gotten control over water and the ability to speak to fish and horses. Currently, she had gotten the waves 50 feet high and still had a firm grip. Surfing was easier when she didn't have to make her own waves, but it was still thrilling to have a challenge once in awhile.

It had been one wild ride in getting to this time and had involved several, if not all, the gods coming together - an almost impossible feat - but the result in the end was the same : a small tear in space and time itself had allowed 6 people to go back in time almost 20 years in the past.

A small crowd materialized after about 10 more minutes, watching in awe as Letto unbenounced to them took out a boat load of frustration in beating the waves. From the standpoint of the demigods watching from shore, Alli realized, they were simply just performing cool tricks and maintaining perfect balance on the boards - no one would see the frustration released and the end of each perfectly configured move.

When Letto signaled to her, she slowly dampened the waves, allowing them to bring the two girls back to dry land; unfortunately, the waiting crowd of demigods awed into silence.

o0o0o0o0o

When Letto reached shore, she was planning to disappear again - but that never happened. Setting foot on the sandy beach, she was shoved over by Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares.

"Clarisse, leave her alone," called who Letto recognized as Will.

"No, it's _my_ new camper initiation - there haven't been any new campers in forever and I didn't see her last night, so she's first."

"Clarisse, I said no," Will commanded sternly, "she is under my orders - not to do any physical activity of any kind until her wrist is back to proper management!"

Letto stood up and grinned at Clarisse, who was completely ignoring Will and turned to her back on the water.

"Ya wanna initiate me, go ahead."

"You got spunk, I'll give you that kid." Clarisse smirked down at the kid almost 2 feet shorter than her. The rest of the demigods by this time had unconsciously formed a circle around the pair.

Clarisse pulled a gleaming sword seemingly out of this air and paused, giving Letto a chance to get a good look at it.

"Clarisse, this is ridiculous." Will tried again in vain, as the daughter of Ares had already set her mind to this.

"Stay out of this, Solace."

"One question," Letto added, making the older girl pause before attacking. "Sun or moon?"

Clarisse paused, unsure of the question or what it meant. "Sun," she replied, watching as Letto briefly touched her right wrist, then charged. . .or at least tried to.

A blinding light covered the entire area.

o0o0o0o0o

Will had tried to stop Clarisse from openly humiliating Letto because he knew that with someone as experienced and angry as Ares, nothing good was bound to come. Pounding Letto into the ground was expected; none of the campers would look at her different for losing to Clarisse, but it was bound to hurt the younger demigod's pride.

The strange thing Will noticed however, when removing himself from the equation, was that Letto seemed fully confident in taking down Clarisse, her voice a mix of teasing and mockery as if she knew the outcome of the battle, even though the Daughter of Ares was the one holding the sword.

Blinding light filled the clearing, causing even the Apollo campers to shield their eyes. When the light receded, Letto was standing in a pillar of golden sunlight; a quiver of arrows on her back and a golden bow appeared.

Despite her utter shock at personal weapons appearing, Clarisse threw on a smirk. "Smart of you - a long distance weapon for close combat."

"Who said anything about wanting distance?" Will heard her question as her hands slipped down to the ends of the bow and tugged.

The bow collapsed in on itself, becoming a set of daggers, and Will observed Letto grinning wickedly at Clarisse.

And then she charged.

 **Well, thank you for sticking with me for another chapter.**

 **-OnceInABlueMoon4352**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing much to say - Thank you to** **Nai0310** **,** **Naoi Hino** **,** **mayapercabethfigueroa** **, for following me in the new year.**

 **And thanks to** **daringwolf2000** **for reviewing: I'm glad that you liked Letto facing Clarisse, I wasn't sure how that would play out, but I had fun writing it.**

 **As always: I do not own Percy Jackson, that right belongs to Rick Riordan… unfortunately.**

 **Chapter 6**

Nico mentally cringed when Letto charged; he had never been through one of Clarisse's initiations, but he had heard of Percy's near swirly in Camp Half Bloods bathrooms, and in seemed to him that Clarisse had moved up from head dunking and was out for complete annihilation and humiliations of new campers.

Nico watched as Will stood in and tried to get Letto out of it, but the girl wasn't helping her case by egging the older girl on. In fact, Nico summarized it was almost like Letto _wanted_ a fight.

Watching Letto fight was interesting to say the least - with her small size, (Nico could proudly say he was taller than someone now) she was hard target to pin down, weaving and ducking. Clarisse was better of hitting a cactus than Letto - yet the older demigod was not to be deterred and was pairing Letto's blows quick as they came. Thankfully, the bout was soon over, Letto winning by a landslide - somehow pinning the older girl to the ground.

Letto offered a hand to help the older girl up, but Clarisse ignored the qualing jester and stood up on her own. She glared at Letto and then stalked off, the rest of the Ares cabin in tow... only to turn around when a godly presence manifested - to be exact, three godly presences.

Apollo was clapping like crazy and Aries was scowling down at the 5 foot wonder. Nico knew there was a third, but he was having a difficult time locating him. That's when Nico realized who it was : his father - Hades.

This was quite shocking as Hades wasn't one to leave the Underworld unless to be at Olympus - being lord of the dead was no easy task, even if you were a god.

Turning pack to the scene at hand, Aries and Letto were having a glaring contest with one another, pausing it only for a moment to glare pointedly at Apollo who had made yet another haiku about something completely off topic.

"Nico," a voice called. It was the son of Jupiter, and Nico mentally sighed, wishing Jupiter's son would just leave him alone for once and stop nagging him about completely pointless matters.

"What?" he growled in annoyance, fully expecting an interrogation evolving around if he had eaten anything today. Nico glanced at his father before turning to face Jason, having expected Hades to have done something shady by now.

"Why do you think two gods showed up?"

"Three," Nico automatically corrected, not thinking, "my father's here." He had been planning to keep that information to himself when it had just slipped out.

Nico realized in that moment that moment he was getting way too comfortable here, and that nothing good would come of him staying any longer in one place; he needed a change of scenery - he needed a quest. Yet, then there was Will Solace to think about - Nico didn't know exactly how the demigod was able to work his way into almost any equation.

"Letto Di -" Ares's booming voice brought Nico's head snapping up in one quick motion, anticipating what the war god was going to say.

However, that never happened, as Letto had now snapped her bow back together and had a golden arrow nocked and ready to fly into the being's face.

"Finish that sentence," she threatened, "and I'll fix that face of yours!" Most people - including Nico - gasped at her rudeness - she had beaten Clarisse but she wasn't Percy Jackson.

Aries seemed to think so too. "Watch your tongue kid, do you even know who I am?" His voice was dangerously low and the campers knew that nothing good was going to come if they had an angered war god on their hands.

"I know exactly who you are, _Lord_ Aries." The name and title slipped out of her mouth, sounding closer to an insult than a term of respect. Nico was beginning to think that Letto had a death wish.

Suddenly, Aries laughed and Letto allowed herself a genuine smile up at the God who looked like a punk biker. Apollo, for his part, just stood there stunned along with the rest of the camp, wondering what had happened. One minute they were at each other's throats, the next acting as if they were recently reaquanted friends.

"Keep your head up, kid, you're going to need that fire if you want to survive what's heading your way. Call me if you're in a tight spot, ok?" In a puff of smoke, leaving a lone scorch mark in the sand he disappeared - leaving his words hanging in the air and a promise of help drifting on the salt tainted wind.

 **Sorry I haven't updated in awhile - I feel as if it had been weeks. Chapter are slow coming as i seem to procrastinate. Please rate and review.**

 **-OnceInABlueMoon3452**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yaaaaa! Another chapter. Nothing much to add thanks for the review** **daringwolf2000**.

 **I do not own Percy Jackson. . . :(**

 **Chapter 7**

To say Jason was shocked was the understatement of the year - the new kid that had fallen from the sky was not in itself strange at all; however, beating Clarisse, invoking 3 gods to show up, and having Ares act as if he knew Letto was certainly overwhelming.

Now that Ares was gone, everyone's attention had turned to Apollo, who was still standing there. Letto also stood, continuing to become increasingly embarrassed at all the attention she was getting.

Finally, after a moment of silence, Apollo turned to the small girl and lowered himself to her level, whispering something into her ear. Finished, the sun god stood back up and looked down at Letto with a pitying gaze - Letto had turned a shade paler and was looking quite troubled.

Apollo then disappeared, not bothering to leave in his usual manner. Jason peeked back over at the tree line and noted that Hades had vanished, not bothering to address the demigods - not that anyone one would have noticed the god, because Jason reasoned he was just observing.

o0o0o0o0o0

Will was pondering why his father had come when he had noticed him tell something to Letto before disappearing - he did catch his father's pitting gaze at the girl before he to left - not in his normal way, mind you.

Will strode over to where Letto was standing. With her embarrassment for being center of attention and the bad new that Apollo had given her - Will reasoned it was bad new because her face had gone from a light tan to a pale white - she looked close to an early death than yesterday.

She didn't protest when Will grabbed her arm, nor when he started _dragging_ her off back to the infirmary.

Alli, James, Hope Katie and Call (Callum) followed close behind along with the 6 of the 7 demigods from the prophecy (Nico came to as he had nothing better to do).

When the group of people reached the room where Letto stayed, they were greeted by Rachel Elizabeth Dare - the camp oracle - sitting on a now cleanly made bed.

"Hey guys! I was looking for you earlier but couldn't find yo-" her sentence was cut off when she caught sight of the strange group that had fallen from the sky. Her eyes rolled back in her head, leaving the whites of her eyes showing. Billows of green smoke poured from her mouth, shrouding the the room in an unnatural fog. Rachel's voice, normally girlish, sounded like sandpaper and had lowered an octave.

' _Six have fallen from another time,_

' _Leaving a rip throughout the line.'_

' _Fourteen shall go, seven involved in Earth's quest,'_

' _To find the 7th wheel who cheated death.'_

' _Easy to misread since less is more,'_

' _Because all's fair in love and war.'_

After the oracle delivered its message, Rachel collapsed, and Will noted that Leto was even paler than before.

 **That's it for the chapter, short because I posted three days ago. As always please rate and review, I would loooove to hear your ideas as to what the Prophecy is about.**

 **Thanks to anyone who started following me since i last wrote, also thanks to my friend Kaylee who looked over this chapter, fixing grammatical mistakes.**

-OnceInABlueMoon3452


End file.
